Item:1307 Glittering Ice Shield
}>0 and }<7 | }*2)}}| }>6 and }<9| }-6)*4)}}|2}} |2}} |2}} |SP = }>1 and }<9 |+ }*2-3)}}}}}} |14 Might. |14 Body. |14 Spirit. |70 Weaponry. |Desc = This heavy, glittering shield is crafted out of a solid slab of thick ice. Leather bands attached to the back of the shield provide a surprisingly effective method of wielding the object, though you cannot fathom how they remain affixed to the item's frozen surface. You obtained this remarkable, enchanted shield after a long series of victories over the ice troll in its remote, frigid lair. Current Level: }>0 and }<9| }|1}}|1}} Condition: frozen Enhance/Restore Shield |Notes = This item varies in power with its level (from 1 to 8). See the item page for how to reference versions of it. }} Obtained at You need to beat The Cave of the Ice Troll 36 times. Since you need 7 days of visiting the CHR to unlock Moonpath, you need at least 42 real-word days to acquire this item. Probably more, since the 24-hour timer on the Cave will probably force you to skip a day or two Unique Features When you first get the shield it is damaged and unusable. You get 128 general XP for restoring it by using the in a SAFE location. After adjoining the Glittering Ice Shard to the Glittering Ice Shield, the shield gains the ability to be leveled in a SAFE location (up to level 8). By expending some of your general XP on it, your shield gains MR and SP bonuses. Stats The stats of the Shield were upgraded in 2016. * Before, the requirements for Might, Body and Spirit were 16 each, and Weaponry to 80, and Encumbrance was 15 * Afterwards, the requirements was 14 each stat, and Weaponry 70, and Encumbrance was 12 * Before, the MR formula was (Level-1)*2+1 and SP formula was Level-1 * Afterwards, the MR formula is ** Level*2 until level 6 (+2, +4, ... +12), ** 12+(level-6)*4 for levels 7 and 8 (+16, +20) * Afterwards, the SP formula is Level*2 -3 (Except +0 SP at lv 1) (+0, +1, +3, +5, ..., +13) The table below lists the XP cost for each level (from the previous one) along with the shield's bonuses at that level. Melting The effectiveness of the shield will decrease as it begins to melt, and you can restore it by infusing it with a small amount of your general experience. The first reports of the shield melting were on October 12, 2008 (Original report). * The shield can melt at any random time: It can remain frozen for days (or months) but some days it can melt two or more times * Each time it melts, its effectiveness goes down one level (-2 MR and -1 SP) * You must pay 32 General XP to recover each level "lost" through melting Example Shield Levels This is a special Item page. It works as a template, with the following usage: If the "level" parameter is not specified or doesn't meet requirements, the template shows the item at level 1. Ice Shield at Level 1 Ice Shield at Level 3 Fully Charged Ice Shield at Level 8 Category:Multiple playing sessions required Category:Requires General Experience